


don't leave

by misslestrange274



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, but we all love some masochistic angst, dont' leave, first out of many, hopefully, prompt thing, supercat, this is kind of sad sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslestrange274/pseuds/misslestrange274
Summary: Cat is leaving. Kara is devastated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found a cool prompt thing on tumblr and I decided to write a little fic for each of the prompts with a pairing of my choice. I will be forever bitter that the show didn't explore Kara's feelings about Cat leaving, so naturally I had to write some angst because (apparently) I like to suffer. I also experimented with some usage of angsty brackets (yes, that's what I choose to call them). 
> 
> prompt: don't leave

Kara was staring at her lunch. She had barely touched it.

She felt silly, feeling so shaken because of the end of something that had never been.

She had become so successful at ignoring the way her heart beat when she was around Miss Grant. She had forced her hands not to tremble and her smile not to be brighter than is appropriate. She had buried her feelings deep, for she was no fool. She knew what could never be. And even though it was hard to hide her true desires around her boss, the woman literally being able to smell when someone was lying, Kara realised it was the one thing in her life she had been able to successfully hide, mostly out of desperate necessity. She would never have wished to burden Miss Grant with feelings she knew could never be reciprocated.

And it was almost too easy, to just let herself enjoy Miss Grant’s company and never think about something as terrifying as her absence. She was there, always there, sitting in her office, ordering people around and working overtime, eating her salad and drinking on the balcony at the end of an exhausting day. Her presence was comforting. She was a pillar holding the company together.  (holding Kara together.)

Kara had stopped thinking about her superfluous feelings towards Miss Grant and had almost, almost convinced herself she could just be her friend. She cherished their moments together. And Miss Grant would never have to know! They could go on like this forever, as far as Kara was concerned. She would always work for Miss Grant. After all, Miss Grant made her. She made her Kara, and she made her Supergirl.

It had never even crossed Kara’s mind Miss Grant might leave one day. It was unfathomable.

She did understand, she really did. She knew it was silly to expect a woman like her boss to stay in one place forever. It was selfish to want to keep her here.  (keep her for herself)  Kara was a grown woman. She should know better than to always run to her boss to seek advice on a daily basis and solve her weekly existential crisis.

Kara sighed and gave up on her lunch. She was being irrational, she knew that. And yet here she was, sitting at her desk, feeling empty and hopeless and…  (heartbroken.)

She put her lunch away for later and went on with her work. She didn’t take a moment of repose until it was time to leave for the day.

Kara was always the last to leave, other than Miss Grant. The two of them would ride in the elevator in pleasant silence and say short goodbyes when they exited the building. Kara would listen to Miss Grant’s heels clack on the sleek tiles. Those moments were her favorite part of the day.  (it was almost intimate in a way, at least it felt that way to Kara.)

This evening was no different.  (except that it was, oh it was.)  They were riding in the elevator. Kara said nothing, not wanting to break their tradition of silence. She wanted one more night of normality before everything fell apart.  (before Kara fell apart.)

Thoughts swarmed in her head, words threatened to spill, emotions were choking her and her heart was beating fast. But Kara’s face was steel. She would not break, not now.

They’ve reached the ground floor. She walked just behind Miss Grant, watching her hair bounce up and down as she moved towards the door. The familiar clacking sound of Miss Grant’s heels was breaking the suffocating silence. The building was dark and still, a contrast to the evening lights and murmur of the street outside.

They reached the door. Kara was sweaty. She wasn’t feeling well. Her heart was beating fast. This was the last time, their last silence before she left the company.  (before she left Kara.)

They exited the building. It was cold.

Kara squeezed her lips shut so treacherous words wouldn’t spill. Miss Grant nodded in her direction, big sunglasses on her face shielding her eyes  (it was unnerving, to not see her eyes for the last time)  and turned to leave. Kara was about to leave too, she really was, but she felt her heart skip a beat, so she took a shaky breath, then she choked on tears not yet spilt, and a single sentence escaped her lips.

“Don’t leave.”

Miss Grant turned around and took the sunglasses off of her face. Kara saw her hazel eyes glimmer under the streetlight. They looked at each other for a long moment.  (never long enough.)

Miss Grant then turned around and left.


End file.
